The Tell Tale
by UniqueRosePetals12
Summary: Len had always loved Rin, his precious sister. But as time has wore on, he has begun to doubt that. It feels like hate...but that couldn't be possible. What was there to hate? Possibly...her heart? Based on Edgar Allan Poe's 'The Tell Tale Heart'. Rated T for mild gore.


Len loved Rin. How could he not? She was his other half. Without her, he wouldn't even exist. She was his entire life. If that was the case, why did he wish for her to die?

Simply enough, he hated her heart. She was the bane of his existence. Her voice appealed to more. More producers wanted her. The only reason he was there was because they couldn't be separated. Len felt obsolete. Of course, Rin never noticed his contempt for he never showed it.

As deceptive as it seemed, he was all smiles for her and she for him. He never gave a reason to show his true colors, but how could she be so oblivious? Wasn't she his other half? She was usually so in-tune with people; a single glance from a mile away could be enough information for her. But why was he excluded? Did she not understand him, or her own self? He loathed her naivety.

It wasn't expected of Len to dislike someone, and yet he could not have enough hatred for Rin, his on twin.

* * *

Len peeked from behind the door, his bright blue eyes watching her sleeping figure. She looked peaceful, her chest rising and falling in a steady tempo. Len grasped the plastic handle tighter. He felt his heart pounding through his ears, the rhythm as steady as a ticking clock.

What had he to wait for? His bare feet tip-toed across the carpeted room, right to the edge of Rin's bed. Len shakily raised the knife—higher, higher—until he felt his arms burn. His aim was for her heart.

Len brought the knife down, time seeing to slow as the point got closer to its target.

A pale thin had wrapped theirs around his, making him gasp at the contact. Rin's large eyes pierced him as he looked at them; into them. "Len…" she trailed off. She honestly didn't know where to begin. Instead of continuing, she brought a hand to Len's face, wiping it smoothly across his cheek. He was crying.

"I know you hate me. I've known since the day you realized it yourself. I don't know why I never said anything sooner. I just…for some reason…I feel like…I deserve it." By now the knife had been abandoned on the floor, Len heaving into Rin's shoulder.

"I-I don't know what happened!" Len sobbed into her shoulder, "I had always loved you, and then I didn't anymore. I want to know _why._" He pleaded. Len's body shook in her arms, and all Rin could do to comfort him was to pat his head.

"It's okay," Rin's voice broke, "_I_ hate me too." She could feel the tears fall down her face.

Len lifted his head. "Why? There's nothing to hate about you."

"Oh, but there is. I did this to you, didn't I? I hurt the only person I've ever cared about just by being alive. I deserve to die, don't I, _Len?_"

Len suddenly understood the underlying message in her words. He needed to put both of them out of their misery, and the only way to do that was…

Len broke from Rin's grasp, bending off the bed to pick up the knife that he had dropped.

His tears blurred his vision as he aimed. Rin gave a sad smile in response. _"It's for the better."_

In an instant he did the deed, hugging the knife to his chest as he lay on the floor, silently crying to himself. _"It was for the best."_

Rin lay in her bed, her blood-soaked sheets beginning to bleed into her clothing. She only had a contempt smile on her face.

_"Len, all I want is for you to be happy. Anything coming between you and your joy must not be on this Earth. Even if I am that wall."_

* * *

**Okie dokie then. Well, if it already obvious enough, this was inspired by Edgar Allan Poe's, _The Tell Tale Heart_. I really like his work ^_^. So when I was writing this, I played Kaito's version of _Uninstall _(I was trying to get in the mood), and after the song ended, his voice oo's kept playing over and over, and when I looked at the video, _it was already over._ That creeped me out a lot!**

**So anyway, I'd like to thank my Beta, LonelyButLovely for helping me write this. She's amazing!**

**Thank you for reading! It means a lot that you would check this out! I guess I'm still new to psychological horror and all (I hate scary movies, but I write yanderes like there's no tomorrow), so I would really appreciate some feedback! Have a nice day!**


End file.
